


A Lifelong Love Letter

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just shakes his head, angling himself on the opposite end of the couch so he can see the game and the rest of the family at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifelong Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This one's on the sugary sweet end; you've been warned. 
> 
> Title from Sara Bareilles' _I Choose You_

“Out at first!”

“Bull... nuts...” He finishes lamely, glancing over his shoulder and sighing at the confirmation that she hasn’t heard. There’s a chuckle behind him and he just shakes his head, angling himself on the opposite end of the couch so he can see the game and the rest of the family at the same time.

Kicking his feet up, he scans the following week’s schedule once more, finalizing the Capstock agenda for Friday before turning the volume down on the TV.

Not that there’s really that much to change on the schedule. His wife is incredibly efficient.

A soft laugh escapes as he notices the “extended lunch” she has penciled in for Thursday. The rush of memories it brings back suddenly swamps him in the best way.

Stolen moments in his office, the time Digg almost caught them in the, albeit terribly cliched, supply closet.

This is different though.

This is his daughter's—his baby’s—first school play.

She’d been bragging about her part (“I get to be the sun!”) for weeks.

“‘Licity?”

“Hmmm?” She turns from her spot at the computer, knee bumping their daughter’s mini desk chair in the process.

“Did you block off enough time to get us from school to QC for our conference call afterwards?”

She just scowls in response, pointing out something on the screen to Alexis.

He tosses his hands in the air, shrugging his shoulders slightly. “Ok, I know you’ve got it covered.”

Grinning, she peeks over Alexis’ head once more. “And if I don’t I’m sure you’ll come up with some... inventive... way to get us there in time.”

He bites down on the inside of the cheek, the arch of her brow telling him she’s thinking of the multiple times he’d had to zipline them somewhere after a mission, that one night it had ended on her balcony and...

Well, _that_ night over eight years ago had changed their lives in ways that made ziplines a questionable means of transportation. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t use it if necessary though.

When he pulls himself from the memory he finds Felicity bent down, whispering something to the blond-haired, bright-eyed wonder that is their daughter.

She’s practically a mini-Felicity (though his wife claims her smile and determination is all him) and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Leaning back against the arm of the couch, he hooks his hands behind his head, content to watch them work, the baseball game—which, by the sound of the crowd, has just gotten more interesting—fading quickly into the background.

Felicity is teaching her simple coding, but even that is over his head, the words he’s catching almost a foreign language. It makes him smile though, the way she copies her mother down to the curve of her hands over the keys, her little jaw set in concentration.

And when she gets something right—whether it’s an answer to a question or the application of it in the open program on screen—and Felicity does a fist pump...

The warmth— _rightness_ —of it almost overwhelms him.

They continue working, mother and daughter taking turns at the keyboard, laughing over tech-y jokes, until Lexie is suddenly tugging him from the couch.

“C’mon dad, it’s your turn.”

It’s useless to resist and the next thing he knows he’s balancing precariously on her little chair, hauling her into his lap, his wife’s hair kissing his skin as she leans close to whisper in his ear.

“She wanted to know why you don’t do anything but e-mail and play Words with Friends on the computer.”

“Because I have you for all the important stuff.” Turning his head, he presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Well, now you have two tech geniuses so...” She leans into him, head falling against his shoulder as Lexie’s hand tugs at his shirt sleeve.

“I can teach you.”

“Ok.” He grins down at Felicity before deliberately placing his fingers on the keys incorrectly. His wife shakes with laughter against him as his daughter stands, her head tipping at him in disbelief. “What’s first?”


End file.
